Wraith (WH)
History Early life More to come... Military Career Tracy Costello enlisted in the United States Army shortly after high school. Having no real family to leave behind, he selected active duty and shipped off to Ft Benning for training. It wasn't long before he stood out from the rest of his peers, and was selected as one of a handful of canidates from his Basic Training class to advance on to Ranger School.Tracy served as an Airborne Ranger for a handful of years before he was eventually recruited into the Special Forces branch of the US Armed Forces. After extensive training, he was placed in a forward unit, or A Team, as part of 7th Group. Over several years of service, Tracy's team adopted the monicker of Wraiths. Much of Tracy's career in the military is highly classified. Incident Tracy and the rest of the Wraith's of Devils Brigade were out on assignment in an undisclosed location in the middle east and engaged in a clandestine operation under the authority of an undisclosed US Subcomittee. The objective was to subdue resistance and capture or kill the primary target, before destroying evidence of the oppositions occupation of the sorrounding area. Midway through the mission, the Wraith's suffered a handful of setbacks and suffered one cassaulty. Despite Tracy's assuarance that he and his team would succeed in their mission, the secret subcomittee activated a contingency plan that had not been disclosed to the Wraith's, and launched a small tactical nuclear warhead into the area to cover up the activity while the Wraith's were still engaged. The entire team was killed instantly, save for Tracy. For some unknown reason, an adaption or mutation or freak accident in Tracy's DNA caused him to absorb massive amounts of the nuclear radiactive energy, forever changing his life and molding him into the superhuman being he is today. Adjustment Due to the nature of the end of his last assignment, the government presumed that Tracy, like the rest of the Wraith's, had been killed in the explosion. In the time that followed, Tracy took refuge wherever he could as he sought to understand his new form, abilities, and how his life had been changed forever. Having been officially listed as KIA, he assumed the name Wraith, an homage to his fallen comrades. Wraith traveled around the world, occasionally connecting with other mutants and super humans as he struggled to adjust to this new existance. During the time that followed his transformation, Wraith ruthlessly trained himself in his new abilities, pushing his new form to his limits in an effort to gain as much of an understanding as he could. Eventually Wraith joined forces with HYDRA, using their resources to research his condition and to investigate the circumstances of his last operation with the US Army. When that investigation provided results, he returned to the United States to begin a new chapter in his life. Payback More to come... Appearance Wraith is forever stuck in a radioactive state. Outwardly his body is anatomically correct for a human being. He has no hair, but otherwise possesses all physical characteristics common to the human form. The nuclear energy that makes up his being somehow has mimicked his pre-incident form down to the molecular level, and includes all organs, bones, and tissues, or at least nuclear/radioactive constructs that resemble and function just like organic organs and other tissues. Wraith's body glows an ever-shifting shade of orange and gives off a faint silhouette due to the fact that he is unable to completely contain the radiation inside of himself. Personality More to come... Powers * Wraith exists in a semi-solid, Nuclear Radioactive Energy Form. While this form does grant him increased strength, durability, and several other superhuman attributes, Wraith is not indestructible, or invulnerable. Superhuman Attributes Wraith does possess superhuman attributes which include: *Durability *Strength *Speed *Reflexes *Stamina *Agility Strength Level Wraith possesses superhuman strength to the extent that he has been known to be able to lift up to 2 tons. Like Wraith's other abilities, this too fluctuates due to the volatility of his form and could raise or dip extraordinarily with little to no warning. Superhuman Powers *Energy Absorption: Wraith possesses an involuntary ability to absorb nuclear and radioactive energy. *Regeneration: Wraith Possesses a limited ability of regeneration, which is dependent on the presence of nuclear radioactive energy in his proximity. This ability is a direct result of his ability to absorb nuclear and radioactive energy. *Phase-Jumping: Using a limited control of his own nuclear energy, Wraith has the ability to Phase-Jump. The extent of this power is as of yet unknown. Other Abilities As a former soldier and currently working as a mercenary for hire, Wraith possesses a vast and varied list of skills and abilities. Army Skills During his time with the United States Army, Wraith learned all of the basic soldiering skills taught to all recruits. In addition to this, he was also a member of a Special Forces unit, which afforded him extensive training in several specialized areas. *More to come... Post incident skills *More to come... Limitations Due to the nature of Wraiths powers and abilities, he does suffer from significant weaknesses. *One of which is the fact that Wraith constantly emits radioactivity to fluctuating degrees. *Wraith is also involuntarily reactive to nuclear and radioactive energy in the world around him. *Due to the volatile nature of his form, Wraiths powers and abilities are prone to unpredictable fluctuations and periods of instability. *Wraith is unable to return to his normal form. *It is not yet known whether Wraith will be susceptible to a half-life, or unforeseen circumstances in the future as his nuclear form matures over time. Possessions More to come... Equipment Wraith's Armor Suit: Weapons Wraith's Sword: Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:VagueCategory:Superhumans